Eléments Perturbateurs
by Soso-et-Candouille
Summary: Tout semblait annoncer une journée "tranquille" au Seireitei, mais c'était sans compter sur les Hollows intérieurs de ces chers Vizards pour mettre de l'ambiance...


Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme j'avais envie de mettre en scène Shirosaki et ses homologues, et bien je l'ai fait, en rendant cinglé le Gotei 13 au passage...

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, mais je pense en faire au moins 4 ou 5.

Ca se passe après l'arc Fullbringers et avant l'arc Quincy, donc attention spoilers !

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Byakuya faisait la paperasse de sa division tandis que Renji essayait d'éviter le boulot, les soldats de la onzième division se tapait dessus et ceux de la quatrième se faisait martyriser en essayant de les soigner, Toshiro braillait sur sa vice-capitaine pour qu'elle se mette enfin à bosser au lieu de boire, Kenpachi cherchait Ichigo, qu'il n'est d'ailleurs pas près de trouver, car en effet c'est Yachiru qui le guidait, Kyoraku était trop occupé à draguer Nanao qui le repoussait incessamment pour tenter de réduire la pile de rapports en retard qui encombraient sur son bureau. Enfin bref, presque personne qui bosse, presque tout le monde qui s'amuse, rien de bien extraordinaire.

Mais bien sûr, un évènement va perturber la vie de nos héros, sinon cette histoire s'arrêterait là :

« Shinji, t'es où ! SHINJI ! »

C'est incroyable cette manie qu'avait Hiyori d'appeler les gens de manière à ce qu'ils aient tout sauf envie de venir à elle.

Mais de toute façon, le capitaine de la cinquième division ne pouvait pas planter tous ses collègues comme ça, en pleine réunion, même si tout le monde pouvait entendre clairement les cris de la furie. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, ayant senti le reiatsu de la personne qu'elle cherchait, ne se gêna pas pour défoncer la porte de la première division, sous le regard au bord de la crise de nerfs du commandant, une veine dangereusement palpitante sur sa tempe.

Ne se préoccupant pas du fait d'avoir déranger les hauts-gradés pendant une de leurs réunions et d'avoir profondément énervé Yamamoto, elle interpella Shinji :

« Shinjiiiiii ! C'est une catastrophe, sur ce coup-là on est dans la merde jusqu'aux genoux…

- C'est ça, ça peut pas attendre, je vais avoir des problèmes avec le vieux. » l'interrompit Hirako, qui se prit une sandale en pleine poire et qui valdingua jusqu'au mur derrière lui.

Au même moment, Love, Machiru, Hachi, Lisa et Ichigo arrivaient complètement paniqués.

« Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Reprit la teigneuse. Franchement t'as rien remarqué ? C'est pitoyable !

- Mais quoi à la fin ! Hurla le commandant, excédé.

- Nos Hollows se sont fait la malle ! » Hurlèrent en cœur les Vizards, surpassant le record sonore de Yamamoto.

… Gros blanc, un petit Hollow avec des ailes passe…

« Mais magnez-vous, faut les retrouver ! » Ordonna Shinji en mettant Hiyori en sac à patates sur son épaule, et sortant en attrapant au passage Kensei et Love.

Il fut vite suivit par les autres Vizards, et les capitaines restants demeurèrent hébétés après ce qu'il venait de se passer – et, ô miracle, Byakuya a haussé les **deux** sourcils. Le premier qui se reprit fut le commandant :

« Ah, ces jeunes, ils me tueront un de ces jours… »

Assez pitoyable comme remarque… et en plus il radote. Mais cela suffit pour réveiller ses subordonnés de leur état de transe involontaire.

« Euh, il faudrait pas les aider ? remarqua « intelligemment » Kyoraku.

- Bah, je veux bien, mais les Hollows intérieurs sont pas différents des Hollows normaux ? » Demanda Soi Fon.

Regards qui se tournent vers Mayuri.

« En effet ils sont différents, surtout au niveau de la puissance, mais étant donné la rareté des sujets d'expérience et la mauvaise habitude des Vizards à devenir aphones dès que je les questionne, nous n'avons pratiquement aucune information. Mais à mon avis ils ne passent pas inaperçus…

- Quoique en voyant votre absence de réactions on se le demande ! » Répliqua une voix nasillarde d'une provenance inconnue.

Les capitaines cherchèrent la source de cette voix du regard, tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre.

« Euhm, euhm. Un peu plus haut. »

Levage de têtes synchronisé et torticolis pour une semaine. Puis état de perplexité extrême et grosse goutte derrière la tête. Et enfin réalisation de la personne en face d'eux et début de panique mentale.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! J'espère que vous aimez, et en passant confirmez le moi par reviews même deux ou trois mots me feront plaisir et en plus c'est gratuit !

Je suis en cours d'écriture pour le chapitre 2 mais étant très irrégulière je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais terminé.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, alors si c'est le cas désolé je me suis relut trois fois.

Au fait, j'ai un doute. Ca existe, "levage de têtes" ?

Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez aller voir un de mes OS "Le Nouveau Capitaine de la Huitième Division" c'est le même genre.


End file.
